The Aeldari Chronicles
by AngelicDaemon
Summary: Oreleth, an Eldar Farseer, gets warped to a previously lost Webway Gate on a backwater continental world. With no way to repair the ancient Gate, she's stranded. Follow her misadventures as she fights the expansionist "Imperials" and learns about where she ended up.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor

Deep in the forest, an ancient pillar stands, hidden away from the prying eyes of the inhabitants of this world. Suddenly, a blue light, like a ball of lightning appears, sputtering out of existence as fast as it appeared, leaving behind only a tall, thin figure. Holding a spear that seems to sing as well as what looks like a long barreled pistol with a bulbous end, just above the figures hand, and a thin barrel. The pistol is colored bone white, along with much of the figure itself. The figure, assumedly a female, has glowing blue runes running up and down a dark blue and black cloth which covers the torso and legs of the figure. The figure's head, not wearing a helmet, has long, red hair fixed into a long ponytail and a perfect, angular face. The most intriguing about the figures face, however, is her seemingly glowing violet eyes and her pointed ears.

~??? PoV~

 _"Where am I? By Isha, this is not what I expected."_ I thought, my eyes scanning and scrutinising every detail around me. _"I should be back upon the Craftworld."_ Turning around, my eyes widened in shock. The upper half of the Webway Gate that brought me here was completely gone. _"This cannot be! This shouldn't have brought me here with it in this condition!"_ As my shock subsided, gunfire sounded in the distance, turning towards the direction the sound came from, it occurred to me that this may be the only way to get off world. _"It doesn't sound far off."_ Mentally pushing my doubts and the small pang of fear into the back of my mind, I ran towards the sound with the grace and speed befitting of my race.

~Alicia's PoV~

 _"There's too many of them, at this rate... No! I can't think like that!"_ Suddenly, the sound of an engine could be heard up the street. "IMPERIAL TANK!" I heard being shouted across. _"A tank?! We can't fight that!"_ The sound of another Ragnite engine sounded behind us. Daring to look behind, I found a tank in our colors, but it doesn't look like any tank I've seen before, not that I've seen very many. A familiar voice sounds, one I didn't expect. "Alicia! We're here to help!" "Welkin?! Where did you get a tank?!" "It's my father's!" He replied. "Now, let's push these Imperials back!" The cannon sounded, demolishing the Imperial tank in front of us. Many shouts of relief sounded from our side, while those of alarm came from the other. The Imperials refused to fall back however. "Come on everyone! Don't stop now!

~??? PoV~

Making it to the edge of a small primitive town, I heard a cannon fire and saw a new stack of smoke not too far ahead. _"It seems I landed on a feudal world... The only question is how they'll react to my presence."_ Stalking around the edges of the town, I saw a lot of blue clad corpses along a few clad in silver armor, but clad in red uniforms instead. _"Humans? The troublesome humans are everywhere."_ I holstered my shuriken pistol and picked up a wooden rifle. _"They're only equipped with auto guns."_ I mused. _"They hardly represent a threat to my psychic barrier, let alone my wraithbone armor."_ A sudden shot grabbed my attention, along with the clatter of metal against stone. Looking towards the annoyance I discovered one of the men clad in red holding an auto gun pointed towards me. With his helmet off, I saw that his eyes were full of fear. Dropping the auto gun, I walked towards him with my singing spear in hand. He dropped his weapon and gave up. He looked up at me as I stood over him with my spear ready to impale his chest. He understood what I was going to do and nodded, closing his eyes. I struck and ended him quickly. Pulling my spear from his corpse, I strolled at a slower pace past him and into the city, noticing more of his red clad comrades firing on the men in blue. Deciding to intervene I readied my spear and struck the nearest soldier.

~Alicia's PoV~

I kept firing at the Imperial position when I noticed a sudden flash out of the corner of my eye and saw that the imperial soldier there disappeared behind the sand bags. In his place, however, was a figure clad in bone white armor and black cloth, with glowing runes on the cloth visible as it turned to look at me. "Valkyria..." I whispered in disbelief, unbelieving of my own eyes. Before I knew it, no one was firing anymore and all eyes were on the tall figure. It looked away and stabbed another Imp with it's spear. "It's on our side..?!" I said, just as shocked as everyone else. The Imps, however, started to fire on the newly identified enemy, but all the bullets stopped just before hitting her and clattered to the ground. Realizing they wouldn't win, they yelled in fear and started to retreat, most likely to regroup and inform their commander. Suddenly, the figure let lightning out of it's palms, further shocking the militia and killing much of the retreating force. Satisfied, it walked towards us.

~??? PoV~

Finished with disposing of the red attackers, I walked towards the blue defenders. _"I can't afford to make an enemy of both sides in this conflict, as much as I despise the idea, I suppose I should make friends with the Mon-Keigh."_ "Hello!" I yelled in low Gothic. "May I ask who you are?"

 **AN: Hello all readers! Thank you for giving _The Aeldari Chronicles_ a read! I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while and finally decided to share it. I'll try to update every other week, updates may be late however. But anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I'll hopefully see you in the next one! Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: A tiring ordeal

_~Welkin's PoV~_

The Valkyria called out to us, asking who we are. "We're the Bruhl Militia!" I replied, trying not to let fear or awe creep into my voice. "Thanks for the help!" She looked at me, and that's when I noticed her pointed ears. "Ah, it was not a problem! Their guns couldn't even scratch me." Shocked by her ears, I asked "What are you?" to which she replied "I am Farseer Oreleth, an Eldar from the Craftworld of Ulthwe." "An Eldar?" I asked "Yes" she replied "First time meeting one of my kind?"

 _~Oreleth's PoV~_

I noticed quite a few of the humans staring, most of the attention however, was directed at my ears. _So, despite the Webway not too far from here, they've never encountered an Eldar._ "uhm.." I heard a voice "Are you.. a Valkyria?" _Ah, Valkyria, I remember getting that from the soldier's_ mind. "No, I am no Valkyria." I replied "But you have to be! no one else could've done anything like that!" "Eldar can." I swiftly replied, cutting off any further questions regarding the Valkyria. "I assume none of you have ever heard of my kind." Looking around, I saw the dumbstruck look on most of the humans' faces. "I can't say any of us have." I hummed thoughtfully at this. _It could be a chance for peace between us, we could settle Exodites here. That is, if i can get off this planet._ "I assume you are going to your leaders to tell them of this attack? Let me come with you, I will facilitate peace between our people." The human thought about this for a few minutes. "You can come with, I can't see why you shouldn't."

~ _Alicia's PoV~_

 _An alien? an actual alien?!_ I inwardly screamed _That's so cool! I have to talk to her when I get the chance!_ Resisting the urge to run towards her and ask her all kinds of questions like a child, I waited for the chance. Oreleth started walking towards us again, allowing me a better view of her features. She had pointed ears and the looks of a Goddess, no imperfections visible at all. She was also very tall, standing at least a foot over the tallest man. _She's so cool!_

 _~Oreleth's PoV~_

 _These stares tell me all I need to know about my peoples' history on this planet._ I effortlessly stepped onto the primitive armored vehicle, earning a few surprised looks at my grace. Inwardly, I smirked at their awe, outwardly, I remained stoic, not allowing any emotion to get through.

 ** _~Time Skip~_**

Arriving at the military installation, I got many more stares from those who thought they were out of my sight. _This will be troublesome eventually_ Getting off the vehicle when it stopped, I waited on the human, as I learned, a "Welkin Gunther," the son of a famous warrior for these humans. _It is good that I befriended him, it will allow me some sway._ When he got out of the vehicle, we walked towards the command post. Once inside, I met with a Captain, Varrot. Who seemed very interested in me. After a long round of questioning and explaining, she sighed. "I have to contact the General and give a report about this.." She cleared her throat. "Back on topic, Welkin, you will be in command of squad 7, compile a list of those you want in your squad and bring them to me tomorrow." Immediately, he turned to me. Oreleth, I want you to come with us, you'll be a great help." Nodding my affirmation, I left to go to the Squad's barracks, which happened to be a spare the Gallians had on hand. Sitting down on a bed, I found it to be adequate but not overly comfortable. Sensing another presence, I looked up and saw Alicia walking towards me, looking more excited than usual. "Oreleth! I want to ask you some questions!" "Alright child, come sit next to me." She started walking faster, a starry look in her eyes. As she sat down, she looked up at me, her eyes brimming with questions. _This will be exhausting._..

 ** _~Time Skip~_**

From Alicia's questioning, which lasted for an hour, I managed to gather quite the crowd of squad members. After answering everyone's questions, it was quite late. Bidding everyone good night, I sat back onto the bed. closing my eyes, I meditated for a long while before sleeping.

 ** _A/N: Thanks for reading the second chapter. I will be accepting some OCs for the squad as well as ideas of where the story could progress. Until next time._**


End file.
